twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Auguststorm1945
Please utilize the "Leave Message" function. It is appreciated. *Also, please sign {~~~~} your posts. ---- That's Okay i dnt really mind people correcting me but i would also like to know my mistakes--Hilary55 13:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) yeah sure that will do.i like people correcting my mistakes and dont mind it but dont tell me if i just forget to put an ' ..ok i would like someone correcting me .thanks :) YAY! HI-I! (I TYPE BIG) I'M POSTING TO SAY "THANX FOR NOT BEING A VANDAL AND ACCTUALLY HELPING THIS WIKI!" YOU MAKE MY LIFE SO MUCH EASEIR! THANK YOU!!! ♥LunaBella♥ :You are welcome. I am primarily active on a number of other Wikis, but I come here from time to time. Auguststorm1945 03:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) WELL I'M PHUNKIN'' GLAD YOU HELP AND NOT VANDAL! THANK YOU!!! ♥LunaBella♥ "PHUNKIN'" IS AN "ALT" WORD, YOU USE IT INSTEAD OF A SWEAR WORD. JUST SO YOU KNOW. ♥LunaBella♥ :An alternate, nonstandard word used for emphasis. "Quite" works just as well, I assure you. And indeed, I am not, and never intend to even resemble, a vandal. Is there anything I should focus on in the near future in regards to the content of this Wiki? Or any projects in-the-works that I should know of so as to not step on any toes, fingers, or what-have-you? Auguststorm1945 03:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ACTUALLY...I'M NOT AN ADMIN IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE THINKING, BUT YOU CAN GET AWARDS FOR MAKING EDITS, PAGES, INVITING FRIENDS TO HELP OUT, CLEANING UP AFTER VANDALS AND I THINK THERE ARE SOME OTHERS; IN FACT, YOU CAN ACTUALLY GET AN EDIT AWARD NOW THAT YOU HAVE OVER FITY EDITS! I'LL GO NOMINATE YOU NOW! ♥LunaBella♥ Congratulations on your awards! You were nominated to receive the edit awards as you have over 50 edits. I gave you the vampire version, but if you'd prefer the wolf images please let me know, and thank you for your help with the wiki, we are always glad to get active editors! Keep up the great work Sena 05:57, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: General Inquiry First off, there are no on-going projects or "goings-on" that you need to worry about disrupting. :) 1. Yes, generally we do use an in-universe perspective here on the wiki. 2. You don't need to ask permission to create a template; just be advised that if it goes unused or is deemed unnecessary, an admin like myself may delete it. But if you have a template in mind that you would like to use to improve the wiki, then go ahead and create it! 3. I answered above. ;) 4. Unfortunately, we don't have a MOS for the wiki right now. The Community Portal might be helpful for basic information, though. Basically, feel free to jump right in, and if you have any other questions you are more than welcome leave another message on my talk page. Happy editing! -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Awards/German? Cool you have hidden Awards i thinks its so cool. Why did you get Hunt for 50 edits? Your contributes are only 49 on this page User:Auguststorm1945 You made edits. In the history I found: "Muss es sein?" Do you speak German? I'm from Austria. 09:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Firstly, that is the edit count for a user, one Vineyard5899. Secondly, I did not add them myself - User:Xean did, as you can see here. Also, unfortunately, I do not speak German; the quote is from the opening of House of Leaves. Auguststorm1945 21:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry I forgotten it to change, the Username. ::I found you through a message on Talk:Achievement_Awards/Archive_1 through ♥LunaBella♥ ::I already knew that Sena added it, I found it in the history. ::But now you already have edits, so you deserve it anyway. :: 21:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC)